flame
by Ryoshin Di Juri
Summary: Si alguien pudiese pensar en el momento más dulce de su vida seguramente diría que fue algún momento con un ser querido o un evento muy especial.En mi caso yo te diría que fue el momento en el que todo aquel que conocía murió y me dejo solo con él.


Sweet scary

Si alguien pudiese pensar en el momento más dulce de su vida seguramente diría que fue algún momento con un ser querido o un evento muy especial.

En mi caso yo te diría que fue el momento en el que todo aquel que conocía murió y me dejo solo con él.

Todavía recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer.

Era un día especial para los demás niños más no para mí.

Recuerdo que como siempre mis compañeros me molestaron por mi aspecto diciendo que no necesitaba disfraz alguno, que solo con mi cara bastaba para espantar a la gente.

El día transcurrió normal excepto por la sensación de ser observado.

Al final del día, en ese momento donde se esperaría que estuviese en la calle con algún disfraz como los demás niños me encontraba en el armario de mi habitación llorando.

Estaba solo como siempre.

Mamá y papá habían salido a una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistían con frecuencia y a las que nunca me llevaban.

Lloraba con dolor y amargura, con rabia y decepción, pero sobre todo con la frustración de saberme diferente.

Ya no tenía ánimos de seguir adelante. Siempre me preguntaba cómo es que alguien como yo había nacido así. A mis cortos siete años estaba convencido de que era un monstruo, un adefesio de la naturaleza.

Lo único que tenía era un pequeño robot que yo mismo había construido en un desesperado intento por obtener compañía que no me juzgase y estuviese siempre a mi lado.

Creí que otra vez me quedaría dormido en el armario llorando como otras veces pero el sonido de la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación me alerto.

Los subsecuentes pasos acercándose a mi armario me petrificaron de miedo.

Lentamente las puertas se abrieron y mi terror se convirtió en confusión al no haber nadie tras la puerta.

Salí secando mis lágrimas con un sweater que tome y mire a mi alrededor no había nada, no había nadie.

Salí al pasillo y al igual que mi habitación estaba solo.

Deje caer el sweater al piso y me lance a mi cama a dormir. En sueños sentí una gentil mano acariciando mis cabellos y una voz profunda llamarme por mi nombre.

Después de ese Halloween las cosas empeoraron en la escuela; y la sensación de ser observado se volvió en algo normal y cotidiano, junto con las caricias y el oír esa voz cuando la inconciencia le ganaba terreno a las lágrimas.

Mis compañeros ya no tenían suficiente con insultarme, comenzaron a golpearme y el dolor aumento. Cada día llegaba a una casa vacía a llorar en el armario, hasta que un mes después de dejar de sentir miedo por eso que me veía y oía empecé a sentir añoranza.

Un mes después todo el dolor en la escuela empezó a desaparecer.

Extraños accidentes empezaron a suceder a quienes me molestaban y cuando eso sucedía yo solo escuchaba una risa maliciosa en el aire que nadie parecía escuchar y que me hacía sentir mejor por no ser el único al pensar con alegría en el dolor ajeno.

Cuando dieron con el patrón común sobre los accidentes los padres de familia pidieron mi expulsión de la escuela por temor que algo malo les pasara a sus pequeños y estúpidos hijos.

Ese fue el detonante.

Después de la discusión de sus padres y el llorar en el armario, en los límites de la inconciencia le oíste su voz llamarte.

Oíste sus pasos y ante tus ojos apareció un hombre joven; un ser hermosamente antinatural, sus ojos dorados de pupilas rasgadas te atraparon en un hechizo del cual no querías salir, su sonrisa de dientes brillantes y peligrosos junto a sus labios llenos te llamaban.

-Jack- su voz oscura y atractiva menciono tu nombre.

-¿quién eres tú?- tu voz aun de niño y tu cara de sorpresa, mas no de miedo, hicieron ampliar su sonrisa-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre?-

-soy la sombra que te observa, la oscuridad que cuida de ti- la profundidad de sus palabras te causaba un cosquilleo que nacía en tu espina y de dispersaba por todo tu cuerpo-soy el mal encarnado que te protege-

-eres un demonio- pronunciaste sin miedo alguno.

-así es pequeño Jack, soy un demonio draconiano de mil quinientos años a vagado buscando-

-¿buscando qué?-

-el alma perfecta, aquella que me fue arrebatada-

-si buscas el alma perfecta, ¿Qué haces en mi armario?- la duda te carcomía, que hacia un ser como ese con alguien como tú.

-encontrarla pequeño Jack- su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos parecieron refulgir- he venido por ti, mi alma perfecta-

La sensación que sus palabras causaron fue algo único.

Después de ese sencillo intercambio, todo a tu alrededor ardió, el ultimo sonido que escuchaste antes de caer en la inconciencia fue el sonido del fuego consumiendo todo.

Despertantes en un palacio con él a tu lado.

Te enteraste que las llamas devastaron lo que fue tu casa, a tus padres y a todo ese horrible poblado donde viviste una vida miserable.

De ahí en más todo fue a mejor.


End file.
